Lovely Lonely
by Ink-me
Summary: A CxO non-AU story. About the tree months Ororon lives in the house with Chiaki, Kuro, Shiro and Lucy. Innocent beginning of love -and Ororon's inner thoughts. I have rewritten this story -lovely lonely rewrite. Check it out.


**_Lovely lonely_**

Don't own anything except a good imagination. Kudos to Hakase Mizuki for making such a hot devil and such a cute angel 3

First fic. Be honest but not cruel ;)

Chapter one : A long night

Ororon laid lazy on the lumpy madras on the side and resting his weight on one elbow. He had dragged the madras from his bedroom out in the backyard where Chiaki sat reading. The breezy afternoon wind swept gently across the treetops and made the leaves whisper pleasantly. Lika, Shiro and Kuro played cards inside. And Lucy marched around in the kitchen, and hummed an old Wagner tune while making dinner. The damp smell of steamed vegetables and sweet pork reached Chiaki's nostrils as she inhaled. She sighed with delight.

"She's something right?" Ororon's voice sounded husky behind her.

"Yeah, I can understand why she was you favourite cook from back home."

She flashed a bright smile and looked up from her comic.

"Yeah…"

He starred into her caramel brown eyes and left out the fact that Lucy was the only one he'd ever trusted to be his cook/maid, and not his favourite. An intense silence appeared between them. She got lost in his murky expression, and was well aware that he was thinking about something and not telling her. Her growling stomach broke the silence and instantly a blush coloured her cheeks. Ororons's deep and strong lather made him jiggle on the madras.

"Funny how humans have to eat so often… Food never appealed to me."

Now Chiaki lathed lightly.

"Appealed? Do you have a choice?"

He sat up straight and lid a cigarette.

"No. Not exactly angel. I do need nutrition at some point, but it's more like once every second day perhaps."

She smiled.

"I guess that's why you're so skinny, huh?"

Ororon exhaled the thick white smoke.

"Possibly, but I don't think me and my brothers can gain weight to be honest… Hm. I never thought about that."

He gazed at the sky to ponder her question.

**"DARN!! You cheat Shiro! That's twelve in a row!"**

Lika's bright voice sounded in the backyard.

Ororon smirked. The devil himself living in a small house with low class monsters and a fragile beautiful human who perhaps saved his life that rainy day. The idea seemed so impossible in all its form, but he was… Happy. Truly and utterly content. Chiaki saw his smug face and tilted her head like a curious kitten.

"What's so funny?" He flicked what was left of the cigarette over the fence and turned to face her.

"Nothing beautiful." She sucked on her lower lip and turned to her comic. Ororon's lips curled in an wondering expression. He reached out and gently took her book from between her fingers. She cached his dark eyes. The book had been placed on the madras beside Ororon. He reached out again and touched her soft cheek with his gloved hands. She thought about something to say, but the words were locked in her throat.

"You are so ideal… For me." The last part was no more than a whisper that slipped over his perfect lips. Her eyes were fixed on them and she felt like nothing in the world could ever tear her away from them. She sighed and formed a sentence in her head. A pure and straight out sentence. 'Kiss me…' She parted her plum lips and inhaled. Bracing herself for the kiss that she knew would come if she asked for it.

"Ororon would you k-"

"DINNER'S SERVED!" Lucy's pinch voice cut right trough the moment and Chiaki swallowed the rest of her words. Ororon stroke her cheeks once with his thumb, ignoring Lucy's announcement.

"What…?" He leaned closer to her face.

"Tell me angel…" Chiaki hold her breath and vanished into his eyes.

"I…"

"Yes..?" He leaned closer. She could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"I… Want…"

**"DINNER'S SERVED!! LORD AND LADY!! Hallo?! Did you hear me out there!"**

Lucy's voice spoiled the moment once more, and this time Ororon let his hand fall from her face.

"Yes Lucy… We heard you." She peeked from around the corner and instantly realised that she had interrupted something. She put her long bony fingers to her mouth and looked embarrassed.

"Oh my… Well. Excuse me my lord and lady." The she quickly disappeared. Chiaki's stomach made another winy growl.

"Come on angel, I think we'd better feed you." He stood up and offered her his hand. Chiaki chuckled as she rose from the lawn.

The dinner had been amazing. It was perhaps the best thing she'd ever eaten in her entire life, except from her grandfather's pancakes. But that was mostly because the sweet memory she had of her deceased grandfather more than the cooking technique he used. There was no dining table in the entire house, so they had eaten on the floor and by the sink. But it didn't really matter to any of them. Lika had dominated the dining conversation with her rage about Shiro's cheating in cards. Chiaki had smiled at 'argument' and felt overwhelmingly happy. She had gone from nothing to everything over night. She sheared house with monster cats and devils and… Well… Lucy. She was happy. It was her little dysfunctional family.

It was getting late and Lika was on her way out -still fighting with Shiro as she said goodnight and closed the door. Shiro had run to the door, ripped it open and shouted after her. **"I DIDN'T CHEAT! YOU'RE JUST A BAD LOOSER!" **He'd smacked the door and left with a puffy red face. Kuro had floated after his brother and stuck his tong out at the window after Lika –who didn't look back, because she was too angry. Or so she told Chiaki the next day on the phone.

Lucy did the dishes. Chiaki had offered her help but Lucy was had shoved her out the kitchen in a strange haste. Chiaki took a lid candle in one hand and walked once again out in the backyard. The wind had grown a little cooler but it was still warm enough to sit barefoot outside and read. She placed the candle on the ground and let herself fall into the "bed" on her back. She sighed. The twinkling stars glimpsed down to her. The sky was cloudless and the pale moon seemed close enough to touch. So big and perfectly round. Beautiful… Possibly even… _"Ideal…" _The word left her lips in a delicate whisper as she closed her eyes and saw his face dance behind her lids. Sleep's warm arms had wrapped her in its embrace before she knew it.

A light tickle made her cheek twitch. He had taken off his gloves and caressed her soft childlike face, but as she moved he'd frozen, scared of waking her. The last hour had passed with watching her sleeping figure. Watching her chest rise in rhythm of her breathing. Watching her dream. Listening to her distant mumbling and swearing that it was his name he heard she moaned cloaked in heavy sleep. Her top button had sprung open as she had turned over to the side. He could see her petite innocent cleavage down the blouse top. She was not wearing a bra. Ororon was morally conflicted. He wanted to button her blouse and just hold her close. But at the same time he wanted to do horrible things to her. Rib her shirt open, tear down her shorts and pin her as he ravaged that tiny pure piece of heaven. He was after all a devil. But that idea gave him a sour taste in the mouth as he lived trough it in his head. She would cry, scream and beg for him to stop. And afterwards she could never forgive him. He would have broken her –in body and spirit.

Ororon buttoned the shirt swiftly and careful not to touch her skin. He'd lid a cigarette and stepped off the madras that he had sheared with Chiaki. Before he left her sleeping figure he took off his sleek back jacket and gently laid it on top of her.

Ororon turned around, and was about to go round the corner to the porch -when he heard her velvet whisper.

"Don't leave…" He turned to face her. She was half sitting - half lying, with his jacket over one shoulder. Her hair was tangled from the sleep and her eyes were only somewhat open. "Please sleep here to night? It is your bed after all…" He smiled ghostly to her. "Of course angel...."

The night had been a mixture of heaven and hell. Identical to the mixture of whom was laying in the bed.

The beginning of the night had been uncomfortable for Ororon. He was filled with thick conflicted thoughts. A long and exhausting fight between lust and love.

As he'd decided to go somewhere else to sleep, she'd grabbed on to his waist and snuggled closer to him. "You promised." Her muttered words had kicked the dirty destroying thoughts out of his head and he'd slept the rest of the night like a rock.

Chiaki on the other had a difficult time in the morning. The early morning light had awoken her from a pleasant sleep, but the feel of someone spooning her had made her heartbeat rise instantly. She had carefully weaselled her way around so she could see the person who's hand were on her hip.

The sight that met her was Ororon's beautiful undisturbed face. He had his eyes closed, his lips were only slightly parted and his messy golden hair was spread over his face. Chiaki gazed upon him like he was a god. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he was dead. The breathing was so controlled and silent, you wouldn't notices it at all if it wasn't for the shirt which expanded as he inhaled. She stroke a lock of hair away from his forehead.

She thought about kissing him. She'd dreamt about it all night.

But for now cuddling to his chest was enough. Just to feel him made her heart flutter like a butterfly's wings. As she clung to him she once again heard sleep called for her and it dragged her into the warm secure darkness of oblivions.

_________________________________________________________________

So that's chapter one. Tell me what you think, and I don't know yet if this is just goanna be a one shot with a little more ending? I mean there's no bigger plot to it, It's just what I thought were missing in the books. Just a little cherry on top.

By the way sorry for grammar and spelling errors -danish so Word's corrections will have to do :)


End file.
